


Please Daddy!

by Abbiezar



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Any age, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiezar/pseuds/Abbiezar
Summary: Baby Barry gets help from Daddy!





	Please Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, don't read it... 
> 
> But I KNOW at least one of you freaks have been looking for this fic to show up too! so don't judge the coupling, judge the content.
> 
> Daddy owns me, but i wish i owned this

"Please, Daddy PLEASE!" 

It hurts stop bad but he's barely even paying attention to it. Throbbing, hard and red...

"Have you been a bad boy Barry?" Asks Daddy. 

"It hurts Daddy, please!"

He squints his eyes at it, "You were playing with it, weren't you?"

I put on a shocked face, trying my hardest not to look guilty. 

"NOOOO!" 

Daddy laughs at me. He always knows when I fib.

"I told you it would hurt if you played with it."

I think I'm pouting but this hurts too much to care. Top that with Daddy making fun of me and me eyes start to tear.

"DADDY, YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO ME! AND THIS HURTS! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! MAKE IT GO AWAY DADDY!" 

He looks a little angry now but gives up quickly. 

"Now, you know better than to yell at Daddy. But I know you're hurt so I'll let it slide this time alright, kiddo? "

I stick my lip it further but nod anyway. This thing hurts way too much.

"Alright, now that I have the tweezers, I should be able to pull the splinter out. And... there it is! See! No biggie, kiddo! 

He makes a really big smiley face. It makes me giggle. He lands down and kisses my booboo ALL better! 

"Now, how in the world did you get a splinter in your penis, Baby Boy!"


End file.
